


These Blissful Days

by loooonasdad



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Miles Morales, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Illustrations, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Sweet, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loooonasdad/pseuds/loooonasdad
Summary: Back when Kingpin created a multidimensional device, Peter B. Parker returned to his world, and exactly 2 days later, he glitched back to Miles’ world, landing in Aunt May’s house. Peter accepted his return as fate and decided to train Miles to be the best spiderman he can be.During Miles’ years in high school, he did everything he thought he was supposed to do. He balanced saving New York City, high school, and a girlfriend with Peter by his side for support. He isn’t so sure if he wants that life anymore now that he is entering college.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Benjamin Parker, Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is the first fanfiction that I am writing so please go easy on me T-T I really hope you enjoy reading and please feel free to leave comments!! Thank you!! 고마워요 !!

Back when Kingpin created a multidimensional device, Peter B. Parker returned to his world, and exactly 2 days later, he glitched back to Miles’ world, landing in Aunt May’s house. Peter accepted his return as fate and decided to train Miles to be the best spiderman he can be.

During Miles’ years in high school, he did everything he thought he was supposed to do. He balanced saving New York City, high school, and a girlfriend with Peter by his side for support. He isn’t so sure if he wants that life anymore now that he is entering college.

“Peter…” Miles felt a particular bit of melancholy from his lips as he voiced Peter’s name. The air lingered for a bit. “Yup?” Peter responded. “Please...don’t be mad at me or...take this the wrong way,” Miles hesitated.

“I’m not happy with my life and I don’t know why? I don’t know how to explain it. I just don’t feel fulfilled?”

Miles felt uncomfortable discussing his feelings but, with Peter, it made it less terrible.

“You sound burnt out kid,” he took a swig of beer. “Maybe you just need a break? You’ve been going non-stop for 4 years!”

“Maybe you’re right,” Miles gloomed.

“Anything else bothering ya, kid?” Peter inquired, scooting closer to Miles.

“Well…” Miles trailed off.

“Well?” Peter asked.

“Ugh, it’s Ashley! She said something to me today! She said that _I’m not paying enough attention to her?_ I see her _every day_ in class and _we go on dates every weekend!_ _Is that not enough?_ ”

Peter sighed. “Didn’t you complain about this last week too? It sounds to me that you’re just not into her?”

Miles paused. He had been dating Ashley for 3 years. He never noticed her until she confessed to him and he blindly accepted. He thought that he would begin to have an interest in her eventually. He never did.

“Oh-my-god…” Miles trailed off cupping his face in his hands.

Peter almost choked on his last sip. “Miles, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?” Peter roared with laughter.

Miles, feeling even more ashamed, sunk into his hoodie. “Dude...not funny,” Miles protested. Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around Miles’ shoulders.

“It’ll be okay bud, it’s going to be alright.” Miles felt at peace. He felt comfortable to have these conversations with Peter. He trusted him more than anyone else. Peter was Miles’ personal sanctuary.

The next morning Miles awoke in Peter’s apartment. Rubbing last night's memories into his eyes. Awaking at Peter’s wasn’t an unusual thing. Miles always slept sprawled out on Peter’s couch with one of Peter’s comfy throw-blankets. Peter had so many, he had been collecting them since living in Miles’ universe.

Miles smiled. _‘Peter is so weird,’_ he thought.

“Mornin’ Miles,” Peter yawned and stretched.

He lifted his shirt to scratch his chest, revealing his exposed stomach. Miles didn’t notice until now but Peter’s working-out was showing. Peter’s stomach was tight and his abs started poking out just beneath his chest. Miles felt entranced for a moment.

“You want some earl grey?” Peter interrupted. “Uh yeah!” Peter and Miles enjoyed a blissful morning together. Peter made some eggs and toast and brought out his new plum jam he got from a Farmer’s Market last week.

Miles remembered what Peter said last night, “maybe you just need a break?” He felt replenished from their time together. It felt like _Peter was Miles’ break_.

During their morning together, Miles didn’t forget to cut in and say, “Peter this is really nice, thank you.”

Peter smiled. “Anytime Miles.”

Miles left Peter’s place feeling much better than when he came. Miles stopped by his own apartment to shower and change. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door to class. His phone buzzed while on the bus.

[Peter: Have a great day in class!]

[Miles: I will because of that bomb breakfast!!]

[Peter: lol well if you come by again tonight, I can make you a bomb dinner]

[Miles: bet!]

Mile’s morning classes drifted by quite quickly with Miles’ enthusiasm for seeing Peter again tonight.

“Miles! Hey honey, what are you thinking about?” Ashley interrupted.

“Oh hey, Ash, nothing. What’s up?” Miles responded.

“So I made us this reservation at this seafood place on 5th for tonight at 7, you in?” Ashley gleamed.

Miles winced. _‘But tonight I was supposed to have dinner at Peters’._

“Um, I don’t-”

“Miles! I already made the reservation, you can’t blow me off!” Ashley interjected.

“Um uh yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Cool, see you then!” Ashley blew a kiss.

_‘Fuck…’_

_Next Chapter Coming Soon Lovelies!!_


	2. Illustrations

Illustrations From The Last Chapter <3


End file.
